


Drinks and a Show

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Gay Poe Dameron, Gen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lapdance, Light-Hearted, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Lapdance, Sexy Poe Dameron, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “We should just get Poe to dance for all of us,” Jess quips dryly from behind her glass. “Gods know he's the best at it.”Poe grins and climbs to his feet, only swaying a little from the alcohol already in his system. He bows dramatically. “As my squadron commands.”





	Drinks and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day fifteen prompt "lapdances."

Poe knows he's attractive, but he likes to think he's not big-headed about it. After all, it wasn't for no reason his squadronmates came up with the idea of putting him on a Resistance recruitment poster, even if the idea does still make him laugh. So it probably shouldn't be surprising what happened that night in the tapcafe.

It's a dark, dingy little place buried deep in the D'Qar base, and the swill served there isn't the best, but it gets the job done. Poe, Karé, Jess, and Snap are relaxing after another successful mission, pouring a few back and telling stories. At one point, a jovial, fast song begins to play, and Karé implores Snap to dance with her, but he beggs off, saying he's no good.

“We should just get Poe to dance for all of us,” Jess quips dryly from behind her glass. “Gods know he's the best at it.”

Poe grins and climbs to his feet, only swaying a little from the alcohol already in his system. He bows dramatically. “As my squadron commands.”

“You know, no one actually commanded anything,” Karé says with a raised eyebrow, but Poe is already moving.

He's centered himself between his three squadronmates and is gyrating shamelessly to the music, turning this way and that to present different angles of himself. Slowly, he draws his hands up the sides of his body before waving them sinuously over his head as he dances.

“ _Damn_ ,” Jess says, taking another drink. “Showoff.”

Grinning, Poe turns to brace himself on the arms of her chair as he leans over, emphasizing his ass as he shakes it at her. She giggles loudly, grabbing his face with her free hand and pulling him in for a playful kiss.

“Who's next?” Poe teases, pushing himself upright again and turning – to see two empty seats.

Jess laughs again as he pouts. “I think you convinced them to go dance themselves after all.”

“Well, more of me for you then.” He poses dramatically, looking over his shoulder at her in a way that shows off all his lines.

Jess rolls her eyes and waves him away. “I think that's enough. You know, Dameron, one of these days you're going to get yourself an actual boyfriend, and that is going to be one lucky man.”

Poe drops back into his seat and reacquaints himself with his drink. “From your lips to the Force's will,” he agrees, and they clink their glasses together.


End file.
